Heir
User:Bøt’s main OC NOTE- THIS CHARACTER HAS MENTIONS OF VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL THEMES. also note: This character is referred to as ‘King’ or ‘Tsar’ interchangeably. The titles are interchangeable. ‘High King’ is a very formal title. I’m not in the mirror I’m inside you Appearance The Heir is an imposing figure. Your eyes would dart from scale to scale as you got a good look at the boy king. A shorter, thick neck, with only two rows of scales, his neck not covered by much protection other than a thick piece of armor that lies there. His neck ends in a pair of shoulders, muscular but still quite thin and lithe, the left one suddenly becoming a pale ivory color, the scales spotting it in careful triangles and some RainWing circles. His right one, however, keeps the normal look from the rest of his body. His arms, though mismatched, are muscular for a younger dragon. Under his arms lies a quite deep chest, narrowing into a thinner waist and legs. His legs are much like his arms-albeit one of them is not oddly mismatched. His back toes are not normal on the left side. A couple of them share the pale ivory of his arm, with sharper talons. The right back talon is missing the smallest digit. His legs narrow into a thick tail, a couple misplaced scales dotting about half of his tail, looking mostly IceWing. His tail comes to a point, by not before flattening drastically. In all, his body is thick. Not in a fat way, but he’s just widely built, plus his musculature makes him even more reminiscent of a bear. He looks..solid, if anything. His body is normally held with pride. Shoulders back, legs wide, head held up, tail lower. This makes the scars that dot for his body even more apparent. A couple scratches on his shoulder. A stab scar on his side. Despite his youthful features, the scars make Heir look older than he truly is. His scales are able to change color, but they are maintained at a dark black, almost his father’s exact shade. Topping his spine are small spines, mostly RainWing. Arching off from his spine, the King’s wings are larger than average, made for gliding in shape. The Heir’s face is a widely disputed topic. Normally, a dark mask covers his head, but not the long ears and curling horns as well as a small frill, as well as a small, IceWing-esque spike grill. The mask is seen as many as terrifying, the vents that pour fire, the dark eye holds covered in a dark material intimidating even to IceWings. Rumors fly that his face is too ugly to be seen, that he is like a basilisk without it-though none of those are true. When the mask is off, the Heir’s face is..very average. He’s not extremely handsome, or extremely ugly. A thick jaw leads to a snout with a constant neutral expression, up to a Roman snout that has obviously been broken before. A wide forehead over sharp brown eyes. A single scar lies across his face, crossing from his left side snout over his mouth to his jaw. His eyes are constantly plagued by dark circles, and a permanent tired look is about him. His colors on his face are much like the colors on the rest of his body, but the small scales in his eye cavities are silver. Just like his father’s were. Small dull marks on his scales are evident all over his body from the heavy armor he wears, and when he’s not wearing the armor his scales are dull. Let me guide you History Pre-Hatching The rulers of Phyrria were not expecting another child. No, Heir was not expected indeed. After their fist seven were all at least 20, well, it was sure that the Queen has King were not in the business of making more. However, a year after the Queen has been briefly captured by a small rebel cell who had all been executed on the Queen’s orders, there was an egg. A large egg-the doctor predicted triplets. His mother didn’t want it. Nothing to do with it. But his father-oh, the old king doted endlessly on the small, color-changing egg, bringing it with him to war meetings, and conferences and executions. Oh, how Nero loved the egg. Always tucked under a wing or arm, the populous was very aware of the High King’s new child. And on a cold night, two moons in the sky, the egg shook, and Nero was careful to tuck it in some blankets and soft, plush pillows in the royal hatchery, the open roof shining down on the silver egg. “Come on, little one,” he crooned and persuaded, waiting to see the first signs of life. None came, not even a crack. Nero’s heart sank, his claws falling as the first sunlight peeled over the horizon. Then, a small crack opened in the egg, a single tail in the bottom, making the whole egg leak as the tail remained still. With careful claws the father tapped the egg, then slowly closed his claws around the egg, cracking the shell apart. Suddenly, a dragonet was staring at him. Not two, or three. One. This one seemed to have absorbed the others-a ivory leg..an odd-looking tail..yes. This odd-looking thing was his dragonet. The silver moon reflected off of the pale tears on his face and the changing scales, that was, until, the scales turned ebony-black, matching his. “Hello there, tiny one.” he said, a smile on his aging scales as the tiny dragonet gazed around in wonder. It was small and scrawny-smaller than his others-but he could see the wonder in his eyes as the stars filled the dragonet’s gaze, turning its wide eyed brown gaze to Nero himself. “Your brother Kratos wanted to name you Phobos. I don’t think an ancient god of fear suits you very well, son.” the elder said, chuckling. “I heard of a word the other day,” he pondered aloud, looking up at the stars for a second. “Selcouth. It means rare, unfamiliar...odd..but marvelous. And that’s exactly what I think you are. Aren’t you, son.” he said softly, “Odd, maybe, but you’re my son. And that will never change, little one.” he mumbled, smiling as the dragonet made a loud sound of pleasure, curling up against him. The Heir quickly was loved by his family. F**k you, die, you son of a b**ch! Mature warning *Rain/Mud/Ice dominant AllWings minus Night *lots of power but he’s a puppet *leads bolshevik revolution on the Rain/Night Queen, basically tries to fight everyone else *helmet *is actually trying to help people, but very mislead. *half his parents are dead *two very very powerful families came together to make him: Deathclaw Family/Crime Syndicate, And the Moonkiller Noble family. Both were actually against hybrids. *The Deathclaw family has a tradition of abducting their partners and having multiple wives/husbands as well as a strict training for this kids. They are notorious assassins, as well as crime lords. *Moonkillers are an extremely powerful family, in existence before even Darkstalker. They tended to inbreed a lot. A LOT. *haha dragon facism *Neutral Good lad *doesnt kill prisoners he is ordered to *still a bad person tho *a literal child. *really loved his older sister who heccin died *has a necklace with her personality inside to guide him. *chimera-can change color but he has mottled brown and ivory color scales he can’t change. His left back leg is totally ivory, as is about half his tail. *bit based off of Anakin Skywalker Sue me *Ekajata Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:SilkWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:RainWings Category:MudWings Category:SkyWings Category:HiveWings Category:SeaWings Category:Content (Bøt)